This is a 14 month study of an oral agent to be used in the treatment of Alzheimer's disease. It is a double-blind study of 4 doses of Lazabemide compared to placebo (12.5, 25, 50 or 100mgm BID). Safety and efficacy will be evaluated in patients with mild to moderate Alzheimer's disease.